


Niou

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: When Yagyuu helps a stranger, he doesn't count on it changing his life forever.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	Niou

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-04

A young man was running through the night. 'Just a bit further.' He repeated over and over in his mind. 

His vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges. He slipped and fell down. He did not have the strength to get up again and his world slowly turned black.

*

A cold wind was blowing when Yagyuu stepped out of the bar he worked at. It was a calm but cold night or at least he had thought that until he saw a man, about his age, collapse close to the alley. Of course, being the gentleman he was, Yagyuu rushed to the stranger's side.

The man did not seem to be injured from what Yagyuu could tell but something about the man seemed off, almost inhuman. From the platinum blond hair, over the pale skin, to the almost fox like features of his face. 

That man was too beautiful to be a normal person in Yagyuu's mind. 

The brunet couldn't simply leave the other out here but it didn't feel right to call an ambulance either, so Yagyuu did the only thing he could think of: He took the stranger home with him.

*

The first two things that the young man noticed were the warmth and the soft surface he was laying on. 

''Where?'', he asked softly.

''Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?'', a calm, soft voice asked in return. 

From one second to another the blond man was up and he almost looked like a startled cat. 

''Who are you?!'' he growled. 

''Please stay calm. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi and I took you home with me after I saw you collapse.'' Yagyuu explained. 

''Huh?'' 

''Do you have a name?'' 

The blond nodded. 

''Will you tell me?'' 

Another growl was audible. 

''I'm Niou.'' 

''Are you hungry, Niou-kun?'' 

Niou eyed Yagyuu carefully. 'What is he up to?' Niou wondered. 

''Might be.'' 

''Come with me then.''

Niou followed Yagyuu, in a safe distance, into the kitchen.

''Here, take a seat. I'll make you something.'' It seemed almost impossible to look more mistrusting than Niou did. ''I am not going to poison you. It wouldn't have made sense to bring you here only to kill you.'' Yagyuu explained while he handed the blond a sandwich.

Niou sniffed the food before he even considered eating it. To the blond's surprise it tasted great. The sandwich was wolfed down very quickly. 

''Thanks.'' Niou growled. 

''You're welcome. Would you like to rest some more?''

''No. I should leave now.''

After saying that Niou got up and walked towards the door.

''You shouldn't leave like this, you're not in a good condition.'' Yagyuu argued while he followed Niou. 

The blond just shook his head and looked at the other with empty, almost dead eyes.

''I am trouble, believe me. I thank you for helping me but it ends here.''

With that Niou was out of the door and Yagyuu could only blink to catch up with the speed with which Niou had left.

*

It had been weeks since the strange meeting between Niou and Yagyuu and yet Yagyuu couldn't get the fox like man out of his mind.

A small yieping sound pulled the bespectacled male out of his thoughts.

''What?''

There was the sound again.

Yagyuu got up and walked to the door where the noise was coming from.

When he opened it Yagyuu saw nothing at first, until he heard another yiep.

A small fox was sitting there and looked at Yayguu with pleading eyes. 

''Now, who are you?''

''Yiep.''

''Come here. Are you hungry?''

The little creature rubbed its head against the young man's leg and followed him into the apartment.

*

''Here you go.'' Yagyuu placed a bowl in front of the fox which started its meal immediately. 

''You are quite an unusual one, aren't you?''

The animal blinked at the comment. 

''Your fur looks almost like the hair of another stray I had here a few weeks ago.'' Yagyuu said, absent minded. 

''Yiep?'' It seemed as if the little one was asking who he meant.

''It doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again.'' The man said sadly. 

The fox nudged the brunet's hand in an attempt to make him go on. 

''You really want to know, huh? His name is Niou and that's practically all I know. Well and that I miss him.''

The little animal yieped and cuddled up to Yagyuu.

A soft smile appeared on the man's lips.

''Thank you.''

*

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The two were sitting on the couch, Yagyuu was reading a book while the fox was resting on his lap. 

''Yiep.''

''You're right. It's time for dinner.''

With that the man got up and made his way to the kitchen. His companion following.

''Enjoy.''

The little one wolfed down his meal, while Yagyuu enjoyed his at a more moderate pace. After both of them finished Yagyuu started to build a nest for his guest.

''Yiep?'' The fox 'asked' and pawed at the box.

''This will be your bed for now.''

Upon hearing that the animal seemed to frown at Yagyuu. 

''Grr!''

''Something wrong little one?'' The brunet asked, looking at the still growling fox.

The upset animal just bared its fangs and walked off with his tail high in the air. 

''What?''

Yagyuu followed the small creature, wondering what he was up to. He found the fox on his bed, curled up on the pillow. 

''Now what is the meaning of this?'' Yagyuu asked, sounding only half serious. 

''Yiep.''

Big, innocent eyes looked at the brunet.

''But only for tonight.'' The man sighed. ''Let's go to bed then.''

''Yiep.''

*

The next morning Yagyuu awoke with a groan. He certainly did not remember his blanket to be this heavy. 

''Mmh.''

And even less for it to have a voice. The man started to reach blindly for his glasses, only to come across a mop of hair instead. Now Yagyuu's brain started to work in high-speed. The best solution it came up with was to push the other person, who in Yagyuu's opinion did not belong on top of him, down.

''Ouch! What's wrong with you?!'' Barked a rather familiar voice from the floor. 

Yagyuu, by now wearing his glasses, blinked and asked in rare disbelief, ''Niou?''

''No, the Easter bunny! Of course it's me.'' The other huffed. 

''How did you get in? And what are you doing here?''

To say the brunet was confused did not quite cut it. Judging by the look on his face, Yagyuu did not understand a bit of the situation which made Niou groan.

''You're the one who let me in. And until a moment ago, I've been sleeping on your bed.''

''I let you in? When? The last time I saw you, you couldn't get away from here fast enough.'' The last part sounded almost hurt but Yagyuu's face gave no hint of it.

''You did, yesterday. And last time was, well, complicated.''

The look Yagyuu gave the blond was calm but expectant. 

Niou sighed. So it would have to be the whole story, huh?

*

''Out.'' Yagyuu said in a way too calm voice.

''But why? I told you the whole thing.'' Niou argued, clearly not getting the other's problem.

''What you told me is a very bad fairytale but not the truth. And now please leave.''

''A fairytale, huh?'' 

Now the blond felt like being challenged. To Yagyuu's surprise he was looking at his own face from one second to the next. 

''How? What? Niou?''

''Yiep.''

The little fox was back right where the other man had been standing. 

Now Yagyuu felt as if the floor had been pulled out from under his feet. 

Niou noticed quickly enough that Yagyuu was swaying and caught him before the man could fall.

''You okay, Yagyuu?'' Niou's voice sounded only a bit feisty.

''I- I think so…'' 

Yagyuu did not really seem steady on his legs, so Niou helped him to the couch.

''How about some water?'' The blond couldn't help the smirk that was on his lips, after all the other man was still speechless.

*

It was evening by the time it had taken for Yagyuu to calm down again. 

''So you really are a kitsune?''

''Yup. I'm the genuine article. Sorry to have shocked you like that.''

The grin on Niou's face showed that he was not sorry at all. 

''Why did you come back?''

'''Cause I wanted to, that's all.''

''Then why did you leave in the first place?''

''I would have caused you trouble.''

''Why?''

''Well, you saw what I can do. So there is almost always someone after me. They try to own me, so that they can use me.'' Niou explained, for the first time he did look sad and down.

''Niou…''

''I just wanted to come back to the only person who ever took me in without wanting a single thing for it.''

A soft smile appeared on Yagyuu's lips upon hearing Niou's words. 

''You could stay, you know. Of course only if you want to.''

By the time Yagyuu finished his last sentence, he got jumped by a very happy Niou. An almost purr like sound was coming from the kitsune, who had curled up on the brunet with no intentions to move in the near future. 

''Niou, what are you doing?'' Yagyuu asked confused when he felt the other man nuzzle him.

''Marking my territory. '' Niou replied as if it was the most naturel thing in the world. 

''And why?''

'''Cause you took me in. I belong to you now, so you belong to me too.''

''Really?''

''Mmh. Taking me in means to, well, own me. All of me. Didn't I tell you that?'' 

Now Niou sounded a bit nervous, he was worried that the other male would reject him. 

All of his worries were gone when he was pulled into a warm embrace.

''I won't ever let you go, Niou. I hope you are aware of that.''

''I'll happily accept my fate then.''


End file.
